Bleach: Los Espadas Intermission: Primordial Sidestory
by Jorssen 2
Summary: Bleach: Los Espadas Intermission: Primordial Side story features the actions, duties, and the adventures of the Gods that created, shaped, protect, and administrate the universe, The Primordials, along with the ultimate, all-powerful supreme creator of everything, the supreme Primordial Deity, The Original One, God The Almighty Father.


**Intro: **

The Primordial Gods are the strongest and oldest beings in all of creation and existence. They are the Deities who created and gave shape to not only reality, but The Original Realm as well. These super ancient Gods are the ones who rule all of creation, every alternate dimension, every alternate universe in the entire multiverse is under their rule and control and their words are treated as **LAW**. Their powers and presence affect and span across the entire multiverse, which includes alternate dimensions and other universes. ALL of the Primordial Gods ALL VASTLY predate reality and the universe itself, and while most Primordial Gods are as old/almost as old/younger than The First Realm, there are some who are even older than TOR. All of the Primordial Gods have ages within the 900 centillion year age mark, whereas God Almighty Father's age is within the Infinite year age mark, so he has existed forever due to the fact that he is existence itself.

The Primordial Gods are ALL INSANELY O-VER-POW-ERED and are all beyond the _extremely powerful _tier. Their power level is within the Omnipotence and the Nigh-Omnipotence tiers. Their powers and presence affect and span across the universe and other dimensions and the entire multiverse in general. And ALL of the Primordials have the ability of omnipresence; which means that they can exist and be EVERYWHERE/simultaneously in all places at once. This includes all physical and spiritual realms as well. For example the Universal/Primordial Legendary Pokémon, while they reside in and rule over the universe (which is the Pokémon verse) that Arceus Sr. Arceus Jr. and the Creation Trio had created and formed 13.8 billion years ago when at the same time they also participated in the creation of the main universe alongside the other Primordial Deities, but they (The Primordial/Universal Legendary Pokémon) still reside in the main universe alongside the other Primordial Gods in managing and caring for not only the main universe and the Pokémon universe that they created and rule over and manage alongside the non-universal Legendary Pokémon (examples of non-universal Legendaries are Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Lugia, and Ho-Oh), but the ENTIRE multiverse as well, due to the fact that they have the ability to exist simultaneously in all places at once. This includes all physical and spiritual realms and other alternate universes.

All of the Primordial Gods are all COMPLETELY and utterly BEYOND destruction. For they are all ABSOLUELTY immortal and ABSOLUELTY indestructible. They are eternal and everlasting for all of eternity and reality, and they will ALWAYS exist. They CANNOT be killed, nor can they be destroyed, no matter how powerful an attempt to destroy/kill them is.

**Origin of the Primordials, Tier 0 Elder Primordial tier.**

**God Almighty Father, Arceus Sr., The Holy Spirit, Jesus Christ, and Arceus Jr.**

In the beginning, there was nothing, nothing but eternal darkness and pure nothingness. However there was one being amongst this pure darkness. This being wasn't born or created, nor did he have a beginning. The truth is, he IS the beginning. This being is known as The Original One, God Almighty Father, the Alpha and the Omega, the first Divine being and the first being in ALL of creation and existence. He predates EVERYTHING, the universe, the original dimension, the other Primordial Gods, EVERYTHING, the ultimate God of Creation and EVERYTHING. He had spent forever in eternal slumber within the vortex of chaos planning the creation of several universes and alternate dimensions for countless millennia (which is ironic since time hasn't been created yet, but you get the idea).

Just then in the heart darkness and chaos, an egg was born, a very strange white and gray egg quite a dull color, which ironically seemed to simmer with all of the colors of the rainbow. A strange golden egg which had a ring that held on to the egg sticking out at strange angles, which hatched out a strange creature. This new being is a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which changes color along with its eyes and hooves. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of the creature's underbelly resumes past the creature's waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Its tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. This new divine creature that came to be through the egg formed from the vortex of chaos was known as the Supreme Primordial Creator Pokémon God, The Supreme God of all creation within the Pokémon universe and the main universe, Arceus, the younger brother of God Almighty.

Arceus instantly knew that his name was Arceus, his elder brother God Almighty did not tell him, show him, or teach him, it just was and he just knew it. He knew that just like his older brother, that he too was a Supreme Primordial Creator God, the Primordial God of Creation, The Ultimate Legendary Pokémon Arceus. Arceus's creation and hating from his egg of birth had awoken God Almighty. God Almighty after awakening and witnessing the creation of his younger brother, went over to greet him by bowing to him and welcoming him into existence (existence never existed at this time, which also didn't exist, but you get the idea). Arceus had returned the gesture and greeted his older brother the same way.

As 500 years have passed the two Divine brothers discussed their plans for the creation of reality. They also agreed to have other Primordial Deities assist them in keeping The Universe and Alternate dimensions stable, along with the fact that that they did not want to deal with loneliness. And as a result, God Almighty had sired a new God, The Primordial God of Holiness, Divinity, and Creation, The Holy Spirit, who was also let in on God Almighty and Arceus's plans for the formation of a new Universe and his purpose to serve for the Universe. Not too long after the creation of The Holy Spirit, Arceus formed a new Primordial God who looked like him, sounded like him, and had the same powers as he did. This new God was named and christened as Arceus Jr. who looked, sounded, and had the same powers as his father Arceus Sr. and was also the supreme Primordial God of Creation just like his father, and uncle, and cousin, the supreme Legendary Pokémon Arceus Jr. Arceus Jr. was then given a purpose by his father Arceus Sr. after he was greeted by him, his Uncle God Almighty, and his cousin The Holy Spirit.

**Tier 1 Primordial Gods, Oommiccrronn, Giratina, Chronos, Father Time, Dialga, Chaos, Lepidoptera, Palkia, Ananke, Cosmo/Carnovaltore Fullbusterr, Almighty Grandmother Reality, Lord Dimesniones, Almighty Grandmother Fate:**

Another 500 years have passed and both God Almighty and Arceus Sr. have decided to create two Primordial Gods of Death. God Almighty Father created the Primordial God of Death Oommiccrronn, whereas at the exact same time Arceus Sr. had created and sired the Primordial Goddess of Antimatter, dimensions, and Death, the Legendary Pokémon Giratina, in her Origin Forme (though immediately after she also gains the ability to transform into her Altered Forme, granted by her father Arceus Sr.). The two death Deities were given their roles and assignments to contribute to The Universe and Alternate dimensions, and Giratina had created a personal realm for herself that is beyond comprehension, the Distortion World, a realm where she will govern the flow of antimatter, dimensions, and death.

A century later God Almighty and Arceus Sr. once again created six new Primordial Gods, all of whom govern, created, and completely control Time and Space. God Almighty created the three Primordial Gods of Time, the Greek Primordial God of Time Chronos, the Holiday Primordial God of Time Father Time, whereas at the exact same time Arceus Sr. created the Primordial Goddess of Time, the Legendary Pokémon Dialga. Whereas at the exact same time three Primordial Gods of Space were also brought into existence, the Greek Primordial Goddess of Space Chaos, the Latin Primordial Goddess of Space Lepidoptera, and last but not least, the Primordial God of Space, The Legendary Pokémon Palkia.

The six Deities of Time and Space, like the rest of their Primordial brethren, were given their roles and assignments to contribute to the creation of reality and alternate dimensions by God Almighty and Arceus Sr. God Almighty then used the next past centuries creating and siring new Primordial Gods, the next Primordial Deity to be created after Chronos, Father Time, Chaos, Lepidoptera, Dialga, and Palkia were born was the Primordial Greek Goddess of inevitability, Ananke, followed by the Primordial God of the Cosmos, Cosmo, followed by the Latin Primordial Goddess of Reality itself, Almighty Grandmother Reality, followed by The Latin Primordial God of Dimensions itself, Lord Dimesniones. On the orders of her Uncle, God Almighty, Giratina was assigned to teach Lord Dimensiones everything she knew about the power to manipulate, create, and destroy dimensions. That being said Giratina had also decided to relinquish her title as the creator of dimensions to Lord Dimensiones, whom she was assigned to protect and watch over for a century.

That being said God Almighty had sired the last and youngest of the first tier of Primordial Gods, the Latin Primordial Goddess of fate itself, Almighty Grandmother Fate, who at first was heavily weakened from her transformation from a mere phantom into a true Deity, and thus spent an entire century recovering from her transformation into a Goddess. Almighty Grandmother Fate is the Primordial Goddess who COMPLETELY and UTTERLY controls the fate of Mortals and other Gods.

**Tier 2 Primordial Gods, Issiissccelliiaa Almighty Mother, Mew, Azelf, Uxie, Mespirit, Shinigami, Hueco, Discipulis, Sin Aeternam, Vvaarrcciioonn, Niiccoorrlla, Kkarrmaa, Planetarium, Ggarroddonn, Mother Nature, Vishvakarman, Brahma, Viracocha, Starship Jettison, Gaia, Nyx, Erebus, Eros, Tartarus, Aether, The Twelve, Los Doce Celestiales, The Huntress, Abogado de Nirvana, Evolucionista, Revendeur, Aaluxxorriss, Soul King, Mimihagi , Izanami-no-Mikoto, Izanagi-no-Mikoto, Nu, ****Mehet-Weret,**** etc.**

Following the creation of Almighty Grandmother Fate, God Almighty and his brother Arceus Sr. have spent the next millennium teaching their Protogenoi (Trivia: Protogenoi is also another word for Primordial) children on how to control and master their powers. Arceus Sr. then assigned his children Dialga, The Legendary Goddess of Time, Palkia, The Legendary God of Space, and Giratina, the Legendary Goddess of Antimatter/Dimensions/Death to become the Creation Trio, and his eldest son Arceus Jr. The God of Creation to be the leader and trio master of the Creation, and Giratina being the second in command of the Creation Trio behind Arceus Jr. which is fitting due to Giratina not only being the eldest of the Creation Trio (being a century older than Dialga and Palkia, both of whom are the same age, born and created at the same time, and are perfectly equal in strength), but is also the strongest member of the Creation Trio, and is above Dialga and Palkia in the Primordial Hierarchy in power and age.

The 17 Primordial Deities all knew that they had MUCH to accomplish in the next Eons, and God Almighty Father and Arceus Sr. have also decided to create more Primordial Deities in order to also govern more aspects of nature that have not yet been created. With this they had decided to create a new universe, which is known as The First Realm, which is original home universe for the Gods of the Latin Pantheon, Sinnoh Pantheon, and Kanto Pantheon, they had all taken their time to shape this new universe. At the exact same time both God Almighty and Arceus Sr. had created two new Primordial Deities, who are the Primordial Goddesses of life, Issiissccelliiaa Almighty Mother, the Christian Goddess of life, and the Primordial Goddess of Life, the Legendary Pokémon, Mew, who is of the Kanto Pantheon.

Around the same time The First Realm was formed, both Arceus Sr. and his eldest son Arceus Jr. created a personal dimension for all Legendary Pokémon to reside, The Hall of Origin.

A century later, Arceus Sr. had now sired three new Primordial Gods of the Sinnoh Pantheon, The Legendary Pokémon Uxie, the Primordial God of knowledge, The Legendary Pokémon Azelf, the Primordial God of Willpower, and The Legendary Pokémon Mespirit, the Primordial Goddess of Emotion, and had assigned them to become the Lake Trio, with Arceus Jr. as their leader, just he is also the leader of the Creation Trio. And another century later, God Almighty created two new Gods who are equal counterparts to each other, and are also equal in strength. Their names are Shinigami, the Primordial Goddess of Soul Reapers, and Hueco, the Primordial God of Hollows and Arrancars.

Over the next centuries God Almighty began creating more and more Primordial Gods. The recent Primordial Deity to be sired next was the Primordial Goddess of the Discipuli race, Discipulis, followed by the Primordial God Sin Aeternam, who would later christen himself as the embodiment of sin itself, the Primordial God of Evil.


End file.
